Mega Man 8 Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough of the game Mega Man 8. Uncharted Island: Intro Stage In the start, kill the palm trees and the one under the cannon. Next, you'll find an Ammoner, a pun on the word, "Ammonite", which is the extinct relative of the Nautilus. Destroy the Ammoners and you have the option of two paths. ; Path A; Kill the Ammoners and get the bolt. ; Path B; You'll start swimming and kill the Ammoners and other enemies. ; Back to land; This is where you get the Mega Ball for the first time. Learn how to use it (trust us, you'll need to know about it in many parts of the game). The Mega Ball will come in handy for fighting the boss of the Intro Stage, Claw Crab. Attack his brain to kill him. First four Robot Masters Tengu Skybase: Tengu Man Okay, people, prepare yourself to for challenges in the high sky, like riding a bubble and zooming on the Rush Jet! But watch out for Shiriko da Gama, that grand cannon mini-boss ; Part One : Skybase Bay; In this level, the wind will start pushing you back. Kill the Tencrows and ride on a bubble. Kill the Tencrows again and find some Hannya Attackers. ; Part Two : Kappa Airship and Tengu Headquarters; In the headquarters, you must ride on Rush. There are four upgrades. Auto shoots homing missiles at enemies. Beat dives into enemies. Eddie drops bombs. And Rush can shoot if you've obtained a picture of Rush. Next, inside, destroy many enemies and you'll fight Shiriko da Gama, a giant cannon. He's a little easy, but it may be too difficult to beat with only the Mega Buster if you want to copy Roahmythrill. Float up and kill the Tencrows and Mettaurs. Next, enter the boss and fight Tengu Man the Oni! Tengu Man will destroy the bridge. When he throws a Tornado Hold, you cannot shoot through it; you must wait for it to explode or use Ice Wave to destroy it. Next, he throws a Tengu Ball, which sucks you up and you must escape. Tengu Man will dive and then land on you. Shoot him with any weapon available. To save time, freeze his feet with Ice Wave (if you've obtained it) till he's no more! Robot Circus: Clown Man Here, you will find tons of cameos from old games in toy form, plus some annoying block puzzles and a lion coin mini-boss. Let's begin! ; Part One : Toy Factory Zone; Inside the circus, you find an old clown. If you use the Mega Ball many times, he spits out a 1-up. Next, go down and you'll find tons of cameos in toy form. Use the Rush Cycle to get the bolt. Watch out for trains, since other weapons hurt him. Kill the Romper holder to prevent Rompers from coming. You'll see this little guy with a hammer who rings a bell from Magic Man's stage. If you stand on the O, you'll be safe. If you stand on the skull, you'll drop down. If you stand on an X, an object drops into you. Next, go down and find a pile of toys to fight Sisi Roll. The miniboss is the Sisi Roll, an enemy that bounces through the room and spits small enemies. The "Megaball" comes in handy here. ; Part Two : Robot Funhouse; You're in the next part. This time, skulls can drop you into the death spikes. You'll also enter the scene with the treasure room in the background from Pirate Man's stage. There is a bolt, but you cannot get it yet, unless you've got Flame Sword. Next, you will find the question mark blocks. These don't contain mushrooms, unlike from the Mario series, so stand on any block that leads up and fight Clown Man. Clown Man is very agile. When he starts swinging, jump over him and shoot him. When he's on the ground, he stuns you with his Thunder Claw. So jump and then avoid him. When he does his Thunder Carnival, slide under him to avoid until he stops. Attack him with Tornado Hold to trap him when swinging and attack him until he's no more. Ammunition Factory: Grenade Man Here, things will start to get a little harder. In this level, you'll encounter Met dressed up as Fire Man, explodable boxes, and the Ururuun, an eye miniboss that'll pulverise you with junk. ; Part One : The First Floor; The mini-boss is Ururuun, a giant eye. Astro Crash is very useful here, but you won't have it at this point. Mega Ball is the best way to go. 10 Mega Balls will bring the miniboss down. Back there, I have a surprise for Ururuun after defeating Aqua Man. ; Part Two : The Second Floor; Avoid the hammers and escape from the exploding bombs. Next, you'll fight Grenade Man. Grenade Man will throw his Flash Bombs. Avoid the debris when the bomb hits the wall. When his health is below 50%, he will throw Crash Bombs and Grenade Man repeats again. Arctic City: Frost Man Yes, this is the level with the oh so hated "JUMP JUMP SLIDE SLIDE" courses. But trust us: once you get the hang of it, it actually starts to be...fun... ; Part One : City Limits; These enemies over here are Penpens, penguins who slide when hit. Kill the Penpens and ride an elevator, but it isn't peaceful, cause there are Bubble Bats. Kill them and it's time for the marco laxa's "Skateboard". You might want to skip the bolt if you want to do Roahmythrill's perfect runs. I guess the party balls can actually hurt you. The snow banks mark the end of the Jetboard. ; Part Two : Winter Night Scramble; In nighttime, kill the whales and get the bolt. Use Astro Crush to destroy the ice. Jump up and kill more Bubble Bats. Ride the toughest Skateboard and the only harmful enemy like I said is the Big Telly. Kill the harmless enemies and it's time for Frost Man. Avoid his Ice Wave and then shoot him after sliding. When his health is below 50%, he'll start smashing and then keep shooting until he's no more. Mid Stage: Duo In this ministage, you will both fight Duo and watch a really long movie. Have fun. And in the Sega Saturn version, a certain white and orange cutter-toting robot is waiting for you....Guess who! The robot is Cut Man. Cut Man does the same thing like in the original version, except you can charge your shots. Next four Robot Masters Ancient Castle: Sword Man Okay, this is the level where everything starts to get really annoying. Not only is this filled with lava, but before you can even get to the lava (most of it), you have to go through a freakin' ruin maze thing (but don't worry, it's pretty easy.). But watch out for that stone miniboss, the Gearna Eye! ; Part One : Test Hall; From the start, defeat the Fire Met and head right. Step on the panel to make the stone head open and release lots of Bubble Bats. Defeat or avoid them and enter the Test Hall. You'll have to complete 4 tests to proceed, using weapons from the first 4 bosses. Head up the ladder and touch the purple teleport orb in stone head next to the picture of electricity to take the Test of Thunder. In this test, you'll have to hit the switches before a moving spike pillar crushes you. Get away from the stone head in which you entered this test, turn left, turn on Thunder Claw, and hit the switch to stop the spike pillar and open the Door Statue. Enter the next room. Here, a spike pillar is moving upwards. Head up the ladder and kill the Succubatton (vampire bat) before it catches you. Avoid the Kao na Gahnas (fire statues) and use the Thunder Claw to swing across the hook and head up the ladder. Kill the Kao na Gahnas and hit the switch. Enter the next room. Here, there are lots of spike pillars. Avoid the Kao na Gahna and head up the ladder. Use the Thunder Claw to swing across the gap and hit the final switch. Enter the final room. Step on the panel and touch the teleport orb. You'll reappear in the Test Hall and a Wall Statue will open. Head back up, take out your Flash Bombs and enter the right teleport ball (the one with a picture of a Flash Bomb) to take the Test of Light. In here, it's really dark, so you'll need to use the Flash Bomb to light your way. Also, take note of the panels in the background. But watch out for the pits, Bubble Bats, and Kao de Kahnas (moving statues). At the end, you'll need to hit 3 buttons in the same order you saw the panels. Head right, step on the panel, and touch the teleport ball. Now head to the stone head with a picture of ice next to it to take the Test of Ice. Use Ice Wave to freeze the lava and head right. At the end, step on the panel and run into the teleport orb. Head into the last teleport ball to take the Test of Wind. Use Tornado Hold and the Mega Buster to lock the Puzzlers together and do what you did in the other tests. Head right, collect the Energy Capsule, and drop down to face the miniboss. The miniboss is Gearna Eye, a stone wall crawler. Gearna Eye's weak point is its red crystal core. However, it shoots flames. When Gearna Eye is near defeat, its Overdrive kicks in and a large hammer, named Kao ga Mehda, will come in and destroy the floor, leaving the pillars. Gearna Eye's Overdrive Attack is that Kao ga Mehda will slam one of the pillars into the lava for a few seconds. Avoid this by jumping on one of the pillars that Kao ga Mehda is not in front of. Keep shooting Gearna Eye's core and it will blow, making Gearna Eye's lower half fall down. The Rush Bomber will appear. Get it and you're done with this section. ; Part Two : Lava Flow; From the start, wait until the lava tower falls, then move the Lava Boat to the spot where the lava tower was and you'll get boosted up. From the top, head right and you'll get to an area full of Succubattons and Kao na Gahnas. Kao ga Mehdas and pillars are here too. Make your way right and you'll enter another Lava Boat section. After the lava towers go down, go to the far right wall and let the lava tower propel you up, then move the Lava Boat to the first lava tower and climb up the ladder. Head right, climb up the ladder, defeat the Kao de Kahnas, and enter the final Lava Boat section. Here, Succubattons will try and harass you. Kill them and remember that the brown blocks hide an area with a bolt. At the end, open the Big Party Ball, collect the Full Energy Refill, and head into the gates to face Sword Man. Sword Man will crash down in a stone head shaped in his image, slice his way out, taunt you, and then attack. If he shouts "Body Strike!" his upper body will fly out of the screen and his legs dash forward. Jump over his legs. Sword Man mainly follows this up with his signature move, Flame Sword. It's just a simple slash that can only hurt Mega Man if he's close. If he jumps on a wall, the stone head from his intro will fall on Mega Man. Avoid this by sliding towards him. His Overdrive is Flame Spire, where he guards himself with a pillar of fire. Shoot Water Balloon to stop his Overdrive. Keep shooting him with Water Balloon and the duel will be over. *Weapon Analysis: Flame Sword Make like Zero and slash with your own saber! Use its fire to burn down Thorn Vine obstacles! Jungle Base: Search Man Things here aren't annoying here. Just kick back, relax, and swing your way to victory with the Thunder Claw. If you're playing the Saturn version, Wood Man's waiting here for a little rematch! ; Part One : Jungle Base Gate; From the start, head right and defeat the Gorisly (gorilla robot that looks A LOT like Guts Man) before it throws a bomb at you. Drop down a level and take out the Battle Grasshopper pair. Use the Thunder Claw to swing past the next set of obstacles, including four Mets, a Spine, and some Thorn Vines. Then you'll be needing to do more Thunder Claw-swinging over a pit. After landing, avoid the Spine, Falcomissile and Thorn Vine and head inside the complex. This is a tricky section to get past, with many platforms and enemies. Battle Grasshopper pairs, Mets, Spike Copters, Thorn Vines, Gorislies, Falcomissiles, and a Rhinodriller await you here in different areas. After navigating the successful path, head up the ladder, ignore the Spine, and make your way into the halfway point of this level. ; Part Two : The Inner Keep; From here, head right and eliminate the Blader Tanks and Gorisly, and watch out for the Thorn Vine. Then, defeat a Battle Grasshopper pair and another Gorisly and go to the next section. Destroy the Blader Tank and head up the ladder. Avoid the Gorisly and swing over him with the Thunder Claw to the next ladder. Then swing again over a pit of spikes, and QUICKLY knock down the barrier between you and the next section (unless you want to drop into the spikes). On the final stretch, get past the Battle Grasshoppers, Blader Tanks, Gorislies (careful as some will drop from the trees), Falcomissiles and Rhinodrillers, and then knock down the steel barrier quickly to get to the boss door (and why not grab what's in the big Party Ball first?). Search Man will break out of a bush, taunt you, and attack. Search Man mainly hides in three bushes. You'll have to uncover Search Man with Flame Sword without getting a whammy(nothing or a decoy). If you wait too long, Search Man will surprise you with his signature weapon, Homing Sniper. Virtual Observatory: Astro Man Be very careful here! With disappearing platforms, wraparound mazes, and a sinking tower, this level is very confusing! So be on your guard for this confusing level! ; Part One :First Garden/First Maze/Sinking Tower; In the first garden, you will have to deal with some Battle Grasshoppers coming at you as you jump onto the next platform. You need to use the disappearing platforms to cross many parts of this area, but watch your step! As you are crossing, you'll also find Up'n'Downs, Wanaans, Peri Kais and Spines. So there is danger on all levels. ; Part Two :Second Garden/Second Maze/Astro Man's Base; In the temple, don't run into a wall when it is going down or else you will be obliterated if you find a cursed 1-up. Next, escape from the destructed tower. After that, you must fight an alien named Astro Man. Avoid the satellites and attack him. Avoid the Astro Crush and then kill him! Flooded Cavern: Aqua Man You'll be making use of Mega Man's new swimming in this area. Seriously, you will. ; Part One : Main Caves; In the caves, fight some cuttlefish and look out for this enemy from Pirate Man's stage, the Ammoner, a pun on the word "Ammonite" which is an extinct relative of the "Nautilus". Kill them and fight Gorone. Attack him with Flash Bomb or Astro Crush. ; Part Two : Flooded Secret Base; Kill off those evil cuttlefish. Avoid the clams and spikes. Don't touch the enemy and you'll fight a water demon named Aqua Man. To save time, use Astro Crush to strike that little water demon. Wily Tower Wily Tower 1: Bridge and Outer Barrier Brace yourself, this level is ''really ''hard. You are once again on the Jetboard, at a minimum of 95 miles per hour, possibly more.The boss(it is the drop penguin to let you know) is easy once you figure out his attacks. ; Part One : Bridge; From the start, get on the Jetboard. Now traverse the bridge, blasting the Yukirobittos, the Big Tellys, the Smoke Fliers, and the barriers. Also, when you're near the end of the section, you'll need to make well-placed jumps on the falling platforms, as the screen is scrolling insanely fast. When you reach the last platform, SWITCH TO AND USE ASTRO CRUSH AT THE PEAK OF YOUR JUMP! You'll make it past the last gap and on to the platform. Now head right to the entrance. ; Part Two : Outer Barrier; Take out the Blader Tank. Now head into the barrier. Equip the Thunder Claw. You'll need to swing across the hooks. Defeat the Fire Mets, the Peri Kais, and the Dodonpa Cannon. Later, you'll need to swing across the ''gold''hooks. When you're at the shutter, don't enter it yet. Use Homing Sniper to take out the Dodonpa Cannon, then use Tornado Hold to get on the ledge with a 1-Up. Now enter the shutter to the barrier control room. The boss is Atetemino, a bunch of hanging pods. One notably has a penguin-like bagworm in it. That's its weak point. Anyway, its attacks have to do with the pods. Here are its attacks: *Energen Dropper (square pod): Just slams down. This pod is more help than harm, as shooting it makes it drop Weapon Capsules. Use these to refill your weapon energy. *Magnum Dropper (green tube pod): Drops down and fires missiles. You can blast them. *Grenada Dropper (purple tube pod): Drops down and fires the purple bombs Grenade Man fired. Stay away from them. *Atetemino(bagworm): drops a mini version of itself that hovers left and right before exploding. You can blast it. This attacks last. Now it is time for the strategy. After all the attacks, Atetemino switches places. When it appears in one slot, kick the Mega Ball on a corresponding spot near a wall. Here is a guide: *Atetemino appears in slot 1: Kick the Mega Ball under slot 3. *Atetemino appears in slot 2: Kick the Mega Ball under slot 4. *Atetemino appears in slot 3: Kick the Mega Ball under slot 1. *Atetemino appears in slot 4: Kick the Mega Ball under slot 2. Use Rush Health when necessary. When it's down to low health, Atetemino will use its Overdrive, where a new pod appears: *Fake Atetemino (small eyed bagworm with a skull mark): You DO NOT want to hit this pod. If you do, it will drop and explode, releasing a shockwave that is nearly impossible to dodge. Keep hitting it with the Mega Ball (Atetemino in slots 1 or 4 is best to get safe shots) and Atetemino goes boom. Wily Tower 2: Defense Sector From the start, head right, defeating the Grenada Magnums, Hannya Attackers and the Tekus and climb the ladder, defeating more Tekus and Hannya Attackers, avoiding the Spines, and making sure to grab the Party Ball's contents. Defeat the Sniper Joes and more Hannya Attackers and blow up the dynamite boxes until you get to a ledge overlooking the volcanic cavern, and it's Rush Jet Time! Defeat the Flockbird Kais, the Whalaships, the Schworm Kais, the Up'n'Downs, the Tekus, the Battons, the Dodonpa Cannons, and the Hannya Attackers (these things never give up). Be sure to get help from Auto, Beat, Eddie, and power up Rush! Soon, you will come to an area with some walls. QUICKLY navigate through them. Collect the Large Energy Capsule, kill the two Seg Dragos, and soon you'll be at the boss, a fighter airship named Bliking. Bliking has quite a few attacks. One is Mine Deploy, where it fires several pink mines from its "head" that drift off screen, then back on screen. Blast them. Bliking's other attacks are performed after it's wings rotate. If it opens its horizontal wings, it'll use Giga Missile, where it fires missiles. Dodge them. If Bliking opens its vertical wings and you see energy balls, it's going to use Giga Laser, where it fires lasers across the screen. Stay between them. If Bliking opens all of its wings, it'll use Giga Thrust, where it flies towards you. Stay low or high. Bliking is weak to Astro Crush. When Bliking opens it's wings, use Astro Crush. You'll cause heavy damage to it. Once Bliking's energy is depleted, it's wings and "head" will blow off, and the rest of Bliking will crash, defeated, into Wily Tower. Wily Tower 3: Evil Energy Core ; Part One : The Path to Bass; From the start, head forward and defeat the Gorisly EX. Then go past the Spines and a Sniper Joe, and then you'll come across a Slime Spire and another Gorisly. Defeat the Chibi and then go up the ladder and destroy the Teku you see. Jump on the many Countdown Bombs to ascend and then climb the ladder, avoiding more Tekus and a Spike Copter. On the next platform, defeat the Teku and take the walking Countdown Bomb across the pit of spikes to the next ladder. Grab the contents of the small party ball and then destroy the Blader Tank you see. Take the various Countdown Bombs (both stationary and walking) across the next section of spikes, avoiding the Spike Copter as you go, and then jump to the boulder the next Gorisly leaves you, and jump up to the next ladder. Then, defeat a Sniper Joe and bypass a Spine, and go through the boss doors. Here, you will face Bass as the mini-boss. He'll use an Evil Energy Orb and combine with Treble to form Chaos Boost Bass. Bass has a few attacks. If he lands, He'll use Chaos Boost Buster, where he'll fire some Evil Energy shots. Jump or slide them. When you see Bass charge up a tremendous amount of Evil Energy, he'll do one of two attacks. If he flies away, he'll come down on one side of the screen and use Chaos Division, where he flies forward while firing an Evil Energy laser downwards. Slide away from it. If Bass doesn't fly away, he'll use Chaos Blaze, where he fires Evil Energy flames upwards that come down and release damaging explosions. Stay in the empty spots. Nail Bass with charged shots. After you get him down to 1 point of life, he and Mega Man will talk a bit, then Bass will teleport out. ; Part Two : The Path to the Green Devil; After you defeat him, continue on into the stage. Get past the Spine you see at the start of this section and defeat the Tekus that appear right afterwards. Drop down a few levels, avoiding more Tekus and some Mets, and ignore the Gorisly at the ground floor. Head right and destroy the Slime Spire, and take out the two Gorislys you see there. Grab the ladder they were guarding and defeat the Sniper Joe on your upper left. Over here behind you, grab a 1-Up. Now, go to your right, defeating another Blader Tank and more Gorislys, and avoid yet another Spike Copter. Then, grab the contents of the big Party Ball and go through the boss doors one more time, where you will face the Green Devil. Note the awesome background. Use the Flash Bomb to gain access to its eye, then hit the eye repeatedly with the Thunder Claw. He will regroup after a few hits, so keep the process up until he is destroyed. Wily Tower Final: Teleporters/Cyberspace/Tower Top This is it: the last stage. (If you listen closely, the music is an upgraded version of the boss intro music!) When you start, you'll enter a chamber with 8 teleporters. Here is the layout: Tengu Man Frost Man Astro Man Sword Man Clown Man Grenade Man Search Man Aqua Man After you beat them all, the platform in the center will start flashing. Stand on it and it'll become an elevator that will transport you to the final gates. Grab the last Full Weapon Refill from the Big Party Ball and enter the gates to enter the final arena: the Tower Top. You'll see a scene where Mega Man is trapped in an Evil Energy barrier and Wily comes down in his latest Wily Machine, Wily Machine No. 8, armed with a large cannon. Wily prepares to finish off Mega Man with a laser, but Duo saves Mega Man and destroys the cannon, setting Mega Man free. Wily reappears and decides to finish Duo and Mega Man off, but thankfully Proto Man arrives to bring Duo to safety. Mega Man and Wily talk a bit, then the final battle begins. Wily has many attacks. The one he usually starts with is Buzz Blast, where he transforms the energy cannon on the side of his ship into a buzz-saw that rolls one of two ways, along the ground and then in the other direction (jump it), or bouncing (stay under it). He mainly follows this up with Ghost Laser, where he fires a large laser from inside the skull's mouth. Avoid this by swatting the skull's mouth with the Flame Sword to close the skull. His other attacks are Orb Split, where he launches an Evil Energy orb into the air that splits when it starts hitting the ground. Jump over the split orbs. His final attack is Tri-Blast, where he fires 3 types of shots, high, low, and middle. Jump over the low shot and slide under the middle shot. Use Water Balloon (no, seriously) or Flame Sword on him. When you beat him, prepare for his final form: Wily Capsule! It's a demon for all players. Wily moves in a circle and fires off Evil Energy orbs before teleporting to a different location. Here are the orb movements: * He'll fire off four purple spirals. Move between them. * He'll fire four homing orbs (like the one in Mega Man 7). Try and avoid them. * He'll preform Orb Split, but use 2 orbs. Avoid it as before. * He'll surround himself with orbs, then fire them off in a spiral. Avoid them. Wily is weak to Flash Bomb or Flame Sword. Avoid his orbs and keep hitting him, using Rush Health when necessary. Soon, he'll be defeated. Now watch the great ending. Category:Game walkthroughs